The Prince's Tale
by BlackenedAlice
Summary: Snape meh-ish childhood. One-way love. A dose of amortentia. The unexpected.  A Snape/Lily story that may just break your heart...or make you go "aaaaaw"


**First of all, this story isn't mine. It was made with the aid of two good writters:**

***Dafne (Gadaffy)- The synonym finder + inspiration source + epic phrase maker**

***Begoña (Begoña)- 'Fluff' moment creator + procrastinator (you know we love you) + awww sound effect**

**Thank you for being so totally awesome! Carry on helping me!**

**...and don't arrive late. *cough* Dafne *cough***

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was the day of my birthday, January 9th, which reminded me that I was one year closer to leaving Spinner's End. Apparently, my parents remembered that too because by dawn, they were arguing about the usual issue: my approaching potential attendance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

Daylight was beginning to seep in through my open window. I couldn't cope with it any longer. With a last glare in my "family's" direction, I left. I was small enough to fit through the hole in the wall. As luck would have it, I had forgotten my shoes upstairs. Brilliant. I winced as I stepped on a twig. I continued walking ungracefully, limping slightly. Eventually I found shelter under the shade and protection of an ancient oak tree. It didn't help much when it started pouring. The minutes melted into hours, and I watched as muggles began their meaningless morning routines; their dull existences blending into the colorless and mundane scenery. Somehow I managed to doze off.

"Umm…," I heard as if from a distance. "Are you alive?"

"No," I grunted cuttingly, my eyes still closed. A small finger poked me softly on the shoulder.

"What?" My eyes flashed open, and I froze mid-glare. Two tender green eyes stared back at me, curious and concerned. A curtain of dark red hair framed her sweet face, cascading over her slim shoulders. "Uh-I… um…," I stuttered.

"Very eloquent, I see," she retorted teasingly, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

I cleared my throat. "C-Can I help you with something?" I mumbled, tongue twisting idiotically.

She giggled enchantingly, "I was going to ask the same thing." She indicated at my foot, which had been bleeding copiously. Only then did I become aware of the stinging.

"I'm fine, thankyouverymuch," I replied swiftly.

"Don't be stubborn, let me help you." She extended her hand and I recoiled, recalling what she was: another muggle.

"What!" she inquired, with a somewhat indignant expression. I sat there not answering. "I swear I can help if you just let me-" She leaned to touch my injured foot. "Don't!" I reacted with sudden rage at this muggle's proximity, a few seconds too late. Her fingertips had already made contact with my wound.

She backed off, alarmed at my abrupt fury while I stared wide-eyed at her.

"Fine, then!" she snapped turning her back at me. Then she ran, her bright hair trailing behind her. My eyes shifted from her disappearing form back to my injury. It was no longer there.

"Wait!" I called desperately, "what's your name?" but only the empty sound of the wind answered my feeble final attempt at unveiling the mystery that this girl represented.

Dumbfounded, I realized that my prejudice against her had blinded me, that it was unfounded. I always remembered that moment; years later it haunted me when I least sought for it. I wanted to know who this young girl was for she had showed me the affection no one else had, one I longed for. She was different, like I was.

After this incident, I decided to head back home. I managed to creep up my window again. I started worrying that perhaps, they had noticed my absence and were looking for me. I was somehow disappointed at the fact that they were not; they were still arguing. Of course. How foolish I was to think otherwise.

Once back comfortably in bed, I became conscious of how heavy my eyelids grew after a single sleepless night. I took the sheets over my head, to smudge down the incoherent screams and shouting downstairs. My last thought before being embraced by sleep was the sound of that sweet voice and the tenderness of those green eyes.

***END OF CHAPTER 1***


End file.
